elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/11
30. November 2015 *Tribesman trampled to death by elephant - 30.11.2015. *One Trampled to Death by Elephant in Chhattisgarh; Houses Ransacked - 30.11.2015. *Elephant terror: Man-elephant conflict in last seven days kills two in Assam - 30.11.2015. *Seven arrested over elephant cyanide poisoning in Zimbabwe national park - 30.11.2015. *Netflix captures Elephant Outlaw - 30.11.2015. 29. November 2015 *Elefant kommt zur Rettung - 29.11.2015. *Brilliant Rescued Elephant Who Injured Her Foot on a Landmine Has the Most Amazing Daily Ritual (VIDEO) - 29.11.2015. *Animal Rights Documentary, ‘Tyke Elephant Outlaw’ Acquired by Netflix - 29.11.2015. *Tusker kills man; wild elephant electrocuted - 29.11.2015. 28. November 2015 *Donald Trump Rally Features Circus Elephant Owned by Man Who Was Repeatedly Arrested for Animal Cruelty - 28.11.2015. 27. November 2015 *Elefanten trampeln Etoscha-Zaun nieder - 27.11.2015. *Hier verfolgen indische Farmer eine Elefanten-Herde - Video. - 27.11.2015. *Altsteinzeitlicher Schlachtplatz für Elefanten in Griechenland entdeckt - 27.12.2015. *Elephant Calf Rescued From Pit - 27.11.2015. *Elephants Roamed Paleolothic-Era Greece - 27.11.2015. 26. November 2015 *Is this the world's saddest elephant? Poor creature locked in concrete prison for 61 YEARS - 26.11.2015. *Erfurter Fotograf Appleby veröffentlicht Buch über Elefantenwaisen - 26.11.2015. *Trauriger Elefant lebt seit 61 Jahren in Betonverlies - 26.11.2015. *Trapped in her concrete prison for 66 YEARS: The heartbreaking tale of Hanako the elephant who has spent a lifetime alone in a Japanese zoo - 26.11.2015. *VIDEO: A brief history of the elephant ivory trade - 26.11.2015. *Guts, Smarts and Some Luck: A Midnight Ploy To Smuggle An Elephant - 26.11.2015. 25. November 2015 *Elefanten töten jedes Jahr 350 Menschen in Indien - 25.11.2015. *The Sadness Of Circus Elephants, In One Photo - 25.11.2015. *Elephant Butchering Site Found in Greece - 25.11.2015. *Eight appear in Hwange court over elephant cyanide killings - 25.11.2015. *Zimbabwe: Seven Arrested for Zim Elephant Cyanide Killings - 25.11.2015. *Chinese customs officials seize 57 elephant tusks in 'largest confiscation this year' - 25.11.2015. *350 deaths a year, thousands of hectares damaged in man-elephant conflict - 25.11.2015. 24. November 2015 *Das Ende der Elefanten-Ära in der Manege - 24.11.2015. *Old Circus Elephant Is Taken To The Last Place She'd Ever Expect - 24.11.2015. *War on Africa's Elephants Exposed in Documentary - 24.11.2015. *Depressed Elephant Has Been Living In A Concrete Cell For 61 Years - 24.11.2015. *Young elephant dies at Tesso Nilo National Park - 24.11.2015. *Adopting An Orphaned Elephant Is The Best Gift You'll Ever Give - 24.11.2015. 23. November 2015 *Studie: Elefanten-Rüssel wird auch als Gebläse eingesetzt - 23.11.2015. *Letzte Vorstellung im Circus Knie: Dickes Ende für die Elefanten - 23.11.2015. *Elephant mowed down by train near New Jalpaiguri - 23.11.2015. 22. November 2015 *Elephant massacre in southern forests: 33 killed in 18 months, Kerala raises alarm - 22.11.2015. *Cracked Elephant Tusks: Engineers Develop New, Durable Repair Method - Video. - 22.11.2015. *Batting for elephant protection - 22.11.2015. 20. November 2015 *Elefant kühlt sich ab - 20.11.2015. *Orphaned Elephant Takes His Very First Steps Back Into The Wild - 20.11.2015. *Weak and anaemic, circus elephant dies in confinement - 20.11.2015. *Huge elephant banquet highlights Surin festival - 20.11.2015. 19. November 2015 *Bulwagi the Elephant Cracked His Tusk. Carbon Fiber to the Rescue! - 19.11.2015. *Should U.S. Zoos Be Allowed to Import 18 African Elephants? - 19.11.2015. *Captive elephant dies of anaemia, ill-treatment - 19.11.2015. 18. November 2015 *Seltener Sumatra-Elefant tot aufgefunden - 18.11.2015. *Infrasound radar listens for elephant rumbles to warn villagers - 18.11.2015. *UAB engineers develop new method to repair elephant tusks - 18.11.2015. 17. November 2015 *Der Zoo wird umgebaut: Elefanten schwimmen bald am Landwehrkanal - 17.11.2015. *Is Trophy Hunting Helping Save African Elephants? - 17.11.2015. *Stéphanie von Monaco: Ihr neues isoliertes Leben mit Elefanten - 16.11.2015. 16. November 2015 *Hungry elephants turn trunks into leaf blowers - 16.11.2015. *This Is What An Elephant’s Life Is Supposed To Look Like - 16.11.2015. 14. November 2015 *Elephant Caravan in Laos sparks conservation debate - 14.11.2015. 13. November 2015 *Typisches Machtgehabe unter den Erfurter Elefanten - 13.11.2015. *Arnold Schwarzenegger Blew Up an Elephant Tusk - 13.11.2015. 12. November 2015 *Zimbabwe blames disgruntled rangers and villagers for elephant poisonings - 12.11.2015. *Elephant ELECTROCUTED to death after a desperate search for food as habitat shrinks - 12.11.2015. 11. November 2015 *Elefanten im Erfurter Zoo gehen auf Tuchfühlung - 11.11.2015. *Elefanten-Dame Mafuta tot - 11.11.2015. 8. November 2015 *18 Elefanten, die „Großgärtner des Waldes“ aus Swasiland für US-Zoos – Keep elephants in the wild where they belong - 08.11.2015. 6. November 2015 *Pairi Daiza vangt twee gepensioneerde circusolifanten op - 06.11.2015. 5. November 2015 *Circus Renz in Winschoten; laatste toernee van de olifanten Linara, Laika en Zaila - 05.11.2015. 4. November 2015 *Verdriet en frustratie over overlijden olifant Rhani - 04.11.2015. *Circus neemt ondanks verbod olifant Karla mee naar Nederland - 04.11.2015. *Baby Elephant Rejected By His Mom Isn't Crying Anymore - 04.11.2015. 3. November 2015 *Zimbabwe journalists arrested for linking police with elephant poisonings - 03.11.2015. 2. November 2015 *Tanzania Arrests ‘The Devil,’ a Long-Wanted Elephant Poacher - 02.11.2015.